Season Four
Teen Wolf Season 4 filmed in Los Angeles, California. The first of 12 episodes began filming on February 19th at the Blue Cloud Movie Ranch. Principal photography wrapped on July 1, 2014. Episode 401, The Dark Moon debuted on MTV on June 23, 2014. According to the Nielsen Company, the initial airing was viewed by 2.184 million people. Season 4 was the least watched Teen Wolf Season with an average episode drawing just 1.61 million viewers. Plot Details of the plot were released during MTV's Upfront presentation on April 24, 2014 when a brief synopsis of the season was released to reporters and potential sponsors. :: Still healing from tragic losses, Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Kira return to a new semester of school with more human worries than supernatural, while also trying to help their new friend, Malia, integrate back into society. But Kate Argent’s surprising resurrection brings a new threat to Beacon Hills along with the emergence of another mysterious enemy known simply as The Benefactor. Episodes Cast Main cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate Recurring cast *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Deaton *Orny Adams as Bobby Finstock *Susan Walters as Natalie Martin *Jill Wagner as Kate Argent *Meagan Tandy as Braeden *Ryan Kelley as Deputy Parrish *Ivonne Coll as Araya *Matthew Del Negro as Scott's Dad *Ian Nelson as Young Derek Hale *Michael Fjordbak as Young Peter Hale *Tom T. Choi as Mr. Yukimura *Tamlyn Tomita as Noshiko Yukimura *Ivo Nandi as Severo *Maya Eshet as Meredith Walker *Aaron Hendry as Brunski *Lily Mariye as Satomi *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam *Khylin Rambo as Mason *Mason Dye as Garrett *Samantha Logan as Violet *Joseph Gatt as The Mute *Todd Williams as Doctor/Liam's Stepdad *Cody Saintgnue as Brett Talbot *Lou Ferrigno, Jr. as Deputy Haigh New Main Titles MTV released a new opening credit sequence on June 16. Allison Argent has been removed. Scott's portion has been changed slightly. The segment featuring Stiles is changed and extended. Kira and Malia were added to the opening credits. Production After completing a marathon 24 episodes over 12 months, Teen Wolf Creator Jeff Davis requested that MTV cut the show back to a 12 episode 4th Season. The crew began filming episode 401 on February 17, 2014 and principal photography wrapped on July 2, 2014. Locations Episode 401 filmed at the Blue Cloud Movie Ranch in Santa Clarita, CA which often doubles as a middle eastern or Spanish influenced town. The interiors are once again shot on a sound stage at the Teen Wolf Studio in Northridge, California and Palisades Charter High School is again used for Beacon Hills High School. Lacrosse returns as the school sport in Season 4. Two games were filmed - the first during the week of March 24 and the second during the week of April 7. The Beacon Hills High Lacrosse field is at Woodley Park in Los Angeles. Updates from the Season 4 set are published on our Teen Wolf Behind the Scenes Page. Promotion and Marketing The first "teaser trailer" for Season 4 was filmed on April 6, 2014 at Siren Studio on Sunset Boulevard in Los Angeles. It was released on Youtube via tumblr and twitter on May 19, 2014. The second "teaser trailer" incorporates footage from Season 3(b) and upcoming Season 4 episodes. It was released via tumblr and MTV's Teen Wolf Site on June 4, 2014. The first "Full Trailer" was released on June 6, 2014. To see it, fans had to solve a sixteen word puzzle at a special website whoisthebenefactor.com. By the morning of June 7th, after 20 hours of trying, no one had solved the puzzle. MTV had to give away the answers and the correct order of the words before the first person was able to access the video.